


One Punch Brachydios

by DrGairyuki



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), モンスターハンター ストーリーズ RIDE ON | Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (Anime)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A parody of the One Punch Man opening.





	One Punch Brachydios

A Brachydios's fist was envelope into a massive amount of heat.

Lute, sitting on top of his Monstie, and Brachy, Lute's monstie, look at theirs right fists before looking at the camera before looking serious just as they punched the camera.

**ONE PUNCH BRACHYDIOS**

They faced a gigtanic Odogaron, a gigtanic Deviljho, a giant Teostra, and a giant Lao-Shan Long looming over them.

They walk through a canyon and on top of a snowy-mountain as they head to the top.

A pair of Tigrex roaring over a butch of Anteka.

The glacier in the Tundra cracking into two pieces.

Lute and Brachy walking through the Forest and Hills before being struck by lightning, which they were unaffect by.

A gigantic Yian Garuga burst out of a wall of fire as it loomed over them before they were shown running across the water of the ocean at mach speeds before they were shown flying through space above the planet before a erupting volcano is shown just as a Zorah Magdaros came from the volcano as it loomed over them.

A Black Diablos roar in the old desert before a Dah'ren Mohran attack them before they've 1 punch a Varusaburosu.

They were shown serious punching.

They were shown walking across a desert before they stop and clench their hands into fists.

A Rajang attack them at Area 2 of Snowy Mountain (or Arctic Ridge) with its Thunder Attack, but they dodge its attack before Brachy one punch it into the cliff. A Great Jaggi and a Great Baggi attack from both of their sides, but Brachy just one punch them both before dozens of Jaggis and Baggis pounce and attack them at once, but however, they turn and Brachy one-punch all of them at a such a speed that they've oblitered the mountain in front of them.

They jumped across the air before one-punching a Dalamadur. They one-punched a Zenith Gasurabazura through the dark clouds in a single punch which clear the blue sky. They one-punched a Diorekkusu, which oblitered it. They one-punched a Voljang in the air. They one-punched a gigtanic Uragan. They jump through the air before they one-punched through the gigantic Yama Kurai.

Cheval and Rathi, Navirou and the Number, and Avina and Frostfang were shown.

Anvis, his Monstie, and their 4 minions were shown.

Lute and Brachy were shown before they turn serious and focus their punch as several close-ups image of their eyes before they unleashed their dragon-element kinship attack, Megaton Punch, as it cause a massive explosion equivalent of a nuclear bomb before they were shown walking across a plain with a shine on their heads.

 


End file.
